


Truth or dare

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Memories, Past, Pillow Talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: — Меня бы посадили.— Тебя и так посадили.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 32





	Truth or dare

— Я спал с физруком.  
Рука Тренера замерла на бледном бедре. Брови помимо воли взлетели вверх. Он внимательно изучил лицо Рэя. Полностью расслабленное и умиротворённое. Это было похоже на «Правду или действие». Только действие уже закончилось, а правда легко выдыхалась вместе со сладковатым дымом.

— Нет, – он даже головой мотнул.  
— Да, – Рэй лениво приоткрыл один глаз.  
— И сколько тебе было?  
— Пятнадцать.  
— Брехня.  
— Тебя это шокирует?

Да, он тут определенно плёлся в хвосте со своими историями про травку, самогон и уколы от столбняка после падения на ржавый гвоздь.  
— Что, думаешь, я недостаточно хорош, чтобы соблазнить физрука?  
— Зачем?  
— За освобождение от уроков. Ненавижу волейбол, знаешь.  
— Ты серьёзно сейчас?  
— Нет. Но бонус неплохой, согласись. Твоя очередь.  
— Мне нечем крыть.  
— Да ладно. У тебя наверняка куча историй из потной раздевалки.  
— Там довольно проблематично остаться наедине.  
— Можем попробовать как-нибудь. Я приеду вечером и ты разложишь меня на той скрипучей скамейке. Или я тебя.  
— А потом ты случайно уронишь мыло в душевой?  
— Примерно так всё и вышло с физруком.  
— Рэй, хватит, это ведь неправда.  
— Правда. Ему потом пришлось уволиться и переехать. Кто же знал, что уборщица забыла своё грёбаное ведро. В раздевалке.  
— И что? – пальцы непроизвольно сжались, сминая тёплую кожу. Он жаждал подробностей. Пусть, возможно, и выдуманных. Рэй обладал талантом красноречиво излагать любые сюжеты.  
— Картина маслом, – он повернул голову к Тренеру, поскрёбся щетиной о подушку и открыл глаза, – Ебаный Боттичелли.  
— Что, в душевой?  
— Ага. Приятное с полезным. Отчим вечно орал, что я слишком долго торчу в ванной. Пиздец дорогое удовольствие. Мы ведь экономили. А в школе по вечерам ещё оставалась горячая вода. Тёплая скорее. И вот она заходит, а там, блять, дождь из мужиков, аллилуйя. Эта хитрая грымза притаилась в уголке как белочка, а потом пошла сразу к директору. Вообще-то слухи и так ползли. Меня не особо парило.  
— Его не должны были засудить?  
— А меня исключить. Всё замяли. Им скандал был ни к чему. Мне тогда как раз пару недель назад исполнилось шестнадцать. Всё ведь было по обоюдному согласию. Свели к неуставным отношениям. Тем более, я и так был трудным подростком.  
— Прогуливал и курил за школой?  
— Вроде того.   
— Дрался?  
— Постоянно. Предков чуть ли не каждую неделю вызывали. А ты? Часто дрался? – Рэй повёл по его груди вниз, к рёбрам, задержался на застарелом шраме. 

Тренер уже о нём рассказывал. Дурацкая и довольно банальная история. Как он связался не с теми ребятами и оказался не в том месте не в то время. Тёмные закоулки дублинских окраин и гопнические разборки. Заштопали его кое-как. Шов получился кривым и жутким. В молодости ему это даже нравилось: придавало грозный вид.

— Часто.  
Слишком часто. По поводу и без. Кидался на всех как ебучий бультерьер. Никакой техники и тактики. Сломанный нос, негнущиеся пальцы, вывихи, трещины в рёбрах, отбитые внутренности и башка, в которой клубился туман от дешёвой дури. Это потом он начнёт изучать теорию. Когда впишется в тот балаган с подпольными боями и едва сможет уползти после первого же раунда, отплёвываясь от собственных зубов.

— А твой физрук. Он хоть симпатичный был?  
— Ты же мне не веришь, – ладонь Рэя плавно наглаживала его живот, спускаясь всё ниже, – Вполне. Ему было под сорок. Интересно, где он сейчас. Надо бы пробить. Отправить ему грамоту «Лучшему учителю».  
— Пиздец. Это же уголовка. Пятнадцать. Твою мать.  
— Я долго его обхаживал. Очень долго.  
— Это ты умеешь, – Тренер мимоходом улыбнулся, вспоминая как Рэй планомерно окучивал его, распуская свой павлиний хвост. 

Яркие шелковистые перья томных взглядов, недвусмысленных прикосновений и загадочных фраз-шифровок. Устоять было сложно. Хотя он особо и не пытался. Угодил в этот омут буквально сразу. Когда увидел широкую прямую спину. Светлые волосы. Когда поймал внимательный взгляд в зеркале Виктории. Когда впервые почувствовал его запах, стоя над раскрытым багажником.

— Меня переклинивает, если я чего-то сильно хочу. А тогда тормозов вообще не было. Гормоны наверное. Или что там бывает. Естественно, он не повёлся так легко. Зато потом… Бесценный опыт. Хороший был мужик.  
— Нет.

Тренер себе такую дичь даже представить не мог, хоть и знал, какой пиздец могут учинить эти детки. Всё равно. Чересчур. Что-то за гранью добра и зла.

— Ну да, у тебя ведь принципы. Я был нихуя не незабудка. Волейбол не любил, но вот баскетбол – другое дело. Баскетбольная команда в особенности. Знаешь, какие комбинации бывают у нападающих?  
— Я не ходил на физру.  
И вообще почти никуда. Кажется, лет до тридцати он не читал ничего кроме азбуки и сказок. Слишком рано понял, что с жизнью эта хрень не имеет ничего общего. Что лучше бы найти камень покрупнее и бить сразу в нос.

— Я был у школьного психолога. После той херни с уборщицей и физруком. Он ведь не знал, что это только верхушка блядского айсберга. Сказал, это из-за проблем с отцом, мол, какая-то хитровыебанная проекция. Интересно, как можно проецировать то, чего нет. Я его ни разу в жизни не видел. Я вообще без понятия, кто он и где. Из матери ничего было не вытянуть.  
— Не пробовал найти?  
— Зачем? Я же не хренов Люк Скайвокер. 

Он снова погладил бедро Рэя. Там, где на внутренней стороне выпуклый узор давно затянувшихся отметин. Они идеально ровные, как по линейке. Параллельные отрезки. Светлые рубцы. От основания почти до самого колена. Он даже примерно не мог определить, сколько их. Пытался сосчитать наощупь, но каждый раз сбивался или отвлекался. Рэй наверняка знает точно. У него всё на строгом учёте. Тренер, разумеется, не спрашивал.

В первый раз он имел неосторожность вылупиться слишком откровенно. Начал гадать, что это за изощрённые пытки и доплачивают ли Смиту за тяжёлые условия труда. Оказалось, это забытое хобби. Кажется, так Рэй тогда сказал, накрыв шрамы дрогнувшей ладонью. Именно из-за этого увлечения в том числе он и торчал в ванной так долго. Комнату приходилось делить с братьями – уединиться там было нереально. 

Он говорил об этом как-то отстранённо. Будто пересказывал старую байку. «Давно, в школе», «Нож для бумаги», «Как-то само началось». Будто это не про него. Будто это что-то вроде коллекционирования марок или странной привычки. Только моргал слишком часто и смотрел куда-то мимо. Может, это был механизм защиты, а может – наркоз от того скотча двадцатилетней выдержки, бутылку которого они успели ополовинить.

— Как думаешь, это тоже проекция?  
— Ты не говорил с психологом?  
— Чтобы меня сразу упекли в дурку? Я читал, это что-то вроде компенсации. Когда мозг вбрасывает эндорфины. Поэтому становится легче. На время. Мне хотелось чувствовать хоть что-то другое. Всё, – Рэй выдохнул, мимолётом прикрыв глаза, когда рука Тренера прошлась по промежности, – Как-то переключалось. Становилось спокойнее. Может быть, иллюзия контроля. Ты наверное не понимаешь.  
— Не очень.  
— Иногда было невыносимо. Не знаю, почему. Хотелось это выпустить. Казалось, я себе не принадлежу. А потом не мог остановиться. Это затягивает. Порой просто замыкало. Я уделал весь пол однажды, не чувствовал ничего, отморозился. Потом наплёл матери какой-то чуши, что пошла кровь носом. У меня бывало. Я много говорю?  
— Нет.   
— Расскажи что-нибудь ещё.   
— Что ты хочешь?  
— Про первый раз.  
— О нет.  
— Тебе не понравилось?  
— Я так накидался, что ничего не помню. Для храбрости. Мне было лет четырнадцать, кажется. Вроде бы, меня потом стошнило. В фонтан.   
— В фонтан?  
— Я возвращался через парк. Она жила чёрт знает где. Моя тогдашняя подруга. Её родители куда-то свинтили на вечер. Помню, у неё над кроватью висел огромный плакат. Дэвид Боуи. Он меня пиздецки отвлекал. Мы вообще-то больше не повторяли. Видимо я был в ударе.  
— Я слушал одно время. Боуи. А парни?   
— С приятелем. Мы вместо школы накурились и принялись за эксперименты. Не особо понимали, что к чему. У нас на районе такие вещи не приветствовали, так что приходилось шифроваться. Большой плюс – у меня был только постер с самолётом. Правда, пришлось поторопиться, потому что сестра рано возвращалась с уроков.  
— И как это было?  
— Не физрук конечно. Но вполне ничего. Для первого раза. Мы ведь обходились без интернета. Пожалуй, мне понравилось. Да.  
— Хочешь ещё?

Рэй зашуршал папиросной бумагой. А Тренер всё водил ладонью по тёплой коже и не понимал, о чём он спрашивает. Наблюдал за умелыми движениями его пальцев, под которыми так ловко получился тугой косяк. Внимательно следил за мокрым языком. Когда Смит щёлкнул зажигалкой, он пододвинулся ближе. Чтобы вдохнуть густой дым с его губ и сразу поцеловать. Дрянь, определённо. Курил в основном Рэй. Он лишь изредка затягивался за компанию, касаясь губами его пальцев.

— Знаешь, в первый раз мне вместо травы подсунули какой-то укроп.  
— Не самый плохой вариант, – Рэй выпустил очередное сизое кольцо, рассеявшееся под потолком, – Я знал парня, которому продали линолеум. Мне повезло. Я подрабатывал в ресторане после уроков. Итальянском. Мыл тарелки. У официанта брат приторговывал.  
— А ты неплохо поднялся по карьерной лестнице.  
— Через пару лет повысили до помощника шефа. У меня рожа была постоянно красная и руки в ожогах, потому что я всю смену торчал у грёбаной печки.  
— Ты любишь корочки? У пиццы.

Рэй не удивился внезапному и не самому умному вопросу. А Тренер уже не поспевал за потоком собственных мыслей. Ему почему-то было жизненно необходимо узнать это именно сейчас. Ему как никогда был важен ответ. От загадал, что если они с Рэем совпадут в этом, то всё будет хорошо. Что конкретно, он сам не знал. Вот просто. Всё у них будет хорошо.

— Люблю. Если хрустящие. Что?  
Он только сейчас понял, что совершенно по-идиотски улыбается. Блять. Рэй его всё-таки накурил. Выработанный в молодости иммунитет к малым дозам он давно утратил. А рассада у Микки Пирсона была забористая. Это Смит контролировал лично.

— Ты наверное обгораешь на солнце. Как корочка.  
— Как бифштекс. С кровью. Однажды я уснул у реки летом. Был потом как варёный рак. А лицо просто ебучая маска Красной смерти – всё в волдырях.  
— У тебя красивая кожа, – он провёл по груди Рэя, – Ты такой гладкий.  
— Меня это сильно напрягало одно время. Я себе не нравился вообще-то. Лет до двадцати точно.   
— Серьёзно? 

Со второй частью жизни Смита он знаком лучше. Оксфорд, из которого его отчислили с третьего курса за драку. Эта выцветшая татуировка на спине, невнятная абстракция, которую Рэй начал сводить, но забросил, потому что это оказалось слишком муторно и пиздецки больно, а ему и без того хватало острых ощущений. Переезд в Лондон, увлечение джиу-джитсу, первые аферы со спортивными ставками, разборки с кредиторами и футбольными фанатами. 

А потом знакомство с Микки, которому как раз требовался подручный для грязной работёнки и тёмной бухгалтерии. Оказалось, на новом месте очень кстати пришлись навыки стрельбы, приобретенные во время охоты на уток в компании деда и братьев. Джиу-джитсу и запрещённые приёмы с улиц тоже нашли применение. 

— Предки тогда бесились, что я слишком быстро расту. Я ведь старший, мне приходилось покупать шмотки. Ещё и школьная форма. А я рос и рос как грёбаный жираф. Был такой худой, одни кости. Бледный. Уши торчком. Мне было непонятно, в кого я в итоге превращусь: у матери даже фоток отца нет. На неё я почти не похож. Чувствовал себя, не знаю, подкидышем.

Тренер обвёл костлявую коленку. Чуть пощекотал, наблюдая как дёрнулась в ответ длинная жилистая нога, поросшая золотистым кучерявым пухом, красиво переливающимся в тёплом свете ночника.

— А ты? Каким был?  
— Ебанутым на всю голову. Я не думал о таком. Просто был. Хотя нет. Мне, пожалуй, казалось, что я невероятно крут. Особенно со своей бритой башкой, портаками и в новеньких кроссовках.  
— У меня тоже была. Бритая башка. Волосы почему-то отросли совсем светлые. Угадай, что я купил на первые накопления от мытья тарелок.  
— Акции на бирже?  
— Адидасы. Я о них мечтал, наверное, всю жизнь. Чистил их зубной пастой. Думал, что хочу целый шкаф кроссовок. Самых крутых.  
— И что мы имеем в итоге? – он устроил руку на мерно вздымающемся животе. Коснулся дорожки волосков под пупком. Прошагал по ней вниз двумя пальцами.  
— Это смотрелось бы странно сейчас. Сколько у тебя пар?  
— Не знаю.

Ему легче сходу ответить, сколько у него пар ботинок. Две. Сколько их у Рэя он даже не представлял. В его гардеробной могла затеряться рота солдат. 

Он поцеловал горячую шею, ощущая как вибрирует пульс. Поцеловал ключицу и под ней. Накрыл языком маленький сосок, отчего тот сжался в упругую горошину. Краем глаза заметил, как Рэй бросил недокуренный косяк прямо в стакан с водой и откинулся на подушку. Длинные пальцы зарылись в его волосы и погладили ёжик на затылке. Тренер знал, что Рэю это нравится. Если бы не этот факт, он наверняка зарос бы на зиму. И уж точно не стал бы бриться так часто. Во всех местах.

— Кто у тебя был до меня?  
— Разве это не табу? Разговоры про бывших.  
— Ты трахался с физруком.  
— И с инструктором по джиу-джитсу.  
— Блять. Да ну нахер, – Тренер приподнялся, – Ты издеваешься? Только не говори, что у тебя какой-то кинк на мужиков в спортивных костюмах. 

А он-то всё гадал: откуда столь пристальное внимание к его скромной персоне.

— Нет, – Рэй усмехнулся и чуть мотнул головой, – Не думаю. Просто так получается. Это было давно. Пару раз. Он оказался так себе. Во всех смыслах.  
— И что, он тоже уволился?  
— Нет, я нашёл другого. С ним ничего не было. Это неважно. Я давно ни с кем не сходился. Мне было как-то не до этого. Да и не особо хотелось, если честно.  
— Тебя сложно удовлетворить, да?

Так он думал. У Рэя на лбу было написано «Требует особого подхода». На практике размышлять об этом не получалось. Всё произошло как-то само собой. Естественно. Может, потому что он безумно этого хотел. Он вообще не помнил, когда его в последний раз так на ком-то переклинивало. Нет, он, разумеется, старался. Просто откуда-то знал, что и как нужно делать. Чувствовал. Настроился на нужную волну. А может, дело было в той самой пресловутой химии, о которой столько разговоров. По крайней мере, он ощущал что-то подобное. Как будто мог общаться с Рэем без слов. 

— Я всегда хочу чего-то конкретного. Или кого-то. Так это работает. Не люблю перемены. У меня этого было достаточно.   
— А что у тебя было?  
— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты спрашивал про пиццу.  
— Не хочешь говорить?  
— Как-то я сбежал в Лондон с другом. Дома постоянно выносили мозги. Особенно после всей этой хуйни в школе. Мне казалось, я там задыхаюсь и гнию заживо. А здесь нас никто не знал, можно было делать что угодно. Не знаю, чем всё закончилось бы, если бы приятель не струсил и не позвонил в итоге своим родителям. Я был упрямый. Мне хотелось какой-то свободы. Хрен знает, какой. Жрать экстази, а потом танцевать на барной стойке и трахаться по туалетам.  
— Ты? На барной стойке? Я многое упустил.  
— Я тоже. Я это помню довольно смутно. Какие же мы были ебанутые. В Лондоне. Почти без денег. Я в своей кретинской футболке и рубашке отчима. Жили в жуткой дыре у знакомых друзей двоюродного брата того парня. Они торчали на какой-то дряни. Ненавижу эти клоповники. Там толпы тараканов, грязь и вонь. Зато я думал, что охренительно смелый и взрослый. Что я сам по себе. В голову как-то не приходило, в какую жопу можно было встрять. Вряд ли мне повезло бы встретить кого-то вроде тебя. Чтобы ты наставил меня на путь истинный. Позвал в свой зал.

Если Рэю было шестнадцать, значит, ему – двадцать один. Или двадцать два. Расцвет его сомнительной карьеры.  
— Меня бы посадили.  
— Тебя и так посадили.  
— За огнестрел. Это немного другое. Тебе ли не знать, – с законодательством Рэй ознакомлен прекрасно. Как и с биографией Тренера.

Загремел он в тот раз исключительно по собственной глупости и из-за дешёвых понтов. Ещё были приводы за драки, какие-то разбитые витрины и попытки свистнуть чью-то магнитолу. Было стрёмное дело с заклятым соперником по рингу, который сначала кинул всех на бабки и пропал, а потом всплыл у доков в порту. Тренер проходил в полиции как свидетель. Ничего не видел, ничего знаю. Да мало ли, что там могло приключиться у этих доков. Пять ножевых? С ума сойти. А нож, часом, не нашли? Какая жалость. Течение там было будь здоров, уж он-то знал наверняка.

Мозги у него более-менее встали на место только в армии, куда уговорил вписаться отец. 

Рэй всё это знал. От него сложно было что-то утаить. Разве что любовь к корочкам и привычку спать на животе в обнимку с подушкой. Но и это уже не было тайной. А подушку Рэй с успехом подменил собой. Он был не таким мягким и много ворочался, зато очень тёплым, а по утрам – одуряюще ласковым, как огромный кот.

— И почему ты захотел меня? Ты ведь захотел?  
— Захотел. Ты, – Рэй облизал губы, – Надёжный. Умеешь находить подход. Всё разруливать.  
— То есть, дело не в моём природном обаянии?  
— У меня же проекция, помнишь? Фигура отца.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
— Не знаю. Уже поздно разбираться. Мне нравится твой голос. И твои глаза. Твои руки, – Рэй с нажимом провёл по его предплечьям, задержавшись взглядом на татуировках. 

Следы бурной молодости. Об этом они тоже уже говорили. Тренер с ними как-то свыкся. Исполнение определённо оставляло желать лучшего. Как, впрочем, и сами задумки. Дурацкий якорь с надписью «Дублин» и невнятный трайбл на правом плече. Поплывший крест и сердце с кинжалом на левом. Ирландское благословение, гэльским шрифтом растянувшееся на рёбрах: вся эта муть про лёгкую дорогу, попутный ветер и луч солнца. Сантименты после восьмимесячной отсидки. 

А в качестве бонуса – совершенно идиотский трилистник на груди. На удачу. Которая явно миновала его в тот вечер, когда они с друзьями пьяными в дрова набрели на злосчастный тату-салон. Мастер попался им под стать. Радовало, что всю эту галерею с успехом можно было прикрыть под поло. Хотя в его среде этим было никого не удивить.

— Ляг на меня, – тихо попросил Рэй.  
Тренер с радостью выполнил его пожелание. Откинул одеяло и устроился между разведённых ног, упираясь локтями в матрас.  
— Мне нравится, – Рэй прикрыл глаза, потёрся своим животом и членом о него, – Так.

Пресс у Смита куда более рельефный. А Тренер уже давно не следил за наличием кубиков. Примерно с тех самых пор, как ушёл с ринга. Держал себя в форме, но без фанатизма. На регулярные функциональные тренировки его ещё хватает. С такой-то мотивацией.

Рэй под ним сейчас как та самая пицца. Прямиком из печи, шпарящей на четыреста градусов. Расплавленный и румяный. Тренеру хотелось обкусать все его корочки. Съесть его целиком, не оставив ни крошки. Он зеркалил плавные движения, ощущая, как к низу живота тёплыми волнами приливает кровь, разгоняя сладкое предвкушение.

— Кажется, – медленно выговорил Смит, – Меня прибило.  
— Немного.  
— Я хочу корочек.  
— Без начинки?  
— Можно с соусом.

Это всегда пожалуйста. Он и сам с удовольствием попробует. Рэй всегда приятный на вкус. Тренер прижался губами к горячей щеке рядом с дрогнувшими ресницами. Там, где лучиками разбегались морщинки. Жаль, что это последствия бесконечного моргания и тика. Улыбался Смит редко. Лишь когда полностью всё отпускал. Зато это каждый раз было подобно проблеску солнца поздней осенью. Тренер провёл пальцами под подбородком, чуть почесал. 

— Интересно, какой ты там.  
— Где? – широкие зрачки и глаза как у бешеного кота, покрасневшие губы призывно открыты. Тренер коротко поцеловал, прошёлся по ним языком. Не стал спешить. Он знал, что скоро получит больше. Гораздо больше. Он это чувствовал. Рэй так и елозил под ним, распаляя всё сильнее.   
— Под этим, – по щеке вверх против шерсти.   
— У меня раздражение, если бриться часто. Особенно зимой. А летом от солнца.

Видимо, это правило распространялось только на лицо. Рука сама потянулась по уже изведанному маршруту – к самым нежным местам. В голове лишь куча пошлых метафор про бархат и персики. Пошлых, но удивительно точных.

— А ты никогда не отращивал? – Рэй погладил его щетину тыльной стороной ладони и Тренер склонил голову. Захотелось потереться как собаке. Вылизать тонкие пальцы. Прикусить.  
— Я становлюсь похож на лесника. Или на медведя. И все эти заморочки со стрижкой, расчёсками…  
— Крошками.  
— Да, – он улыбнулся, вспоминая, как вчера собирал с бороды Рэя эти самые крошки. Дома тот мог позволить себе такую оплошность. Мог позволить не зачёсывать щетину волосок к волоску, как всегда делал по утрам. Отдельная полочка в ванной ломилась от всяких примочек. 

У Рэя много ритуалов, он ими живёт, ему так легче справляться с тревожностью. Утром обязательно уложить бороду, вечером – заварить чай и выбрать галстук на завтра. В выходной поспать подольше, но не слишком долго. Позавтракать в саду. Придирчиво оглядеть каждый куст, вооружившись секатором. Сыграть партию в шахматы. Из Тренера, конечно, компаньон никудышный. Но Рэй не обращает на это внимания. Играет за двоих, сопровождая каждый ход пояснениями и краткими лекциями.

Рэй не любит неожиданности и сюрпризы. Но иногда допускает спонтанности. Как сегодня. Когда у него есть время и настроение. Когда хочет расслабиться.

— Меня мажет, – горячо выдохнул он Тренеру в ухо.  
— Уже не хочешь корочек?  
— Хочу.

Он закинул длинную ногу себе на плечо. Провёл языком по шрамам. Поцеловал. Рэя это больше не конфузит. Он больше не прикрывает бедро одеялом или ладонью. Тренер чуть приподнялся, посмотрел на него сверху, словно через какой-нибудь фильтр, который прибавляет яркости. Делает всё идеальным. Заставляет картинку переливаться и сверкать. Кажется, он мог бы сейчас расслышать щебетание птиц и увидеть стайку разноцветных бабочек.

— Ты такой красивый. Ты самый красивый.

Рэй чуть сдвинул брови, приоткрыл рот. Взгляд растерянный. Тренер поцеловал его осторожно, едва касаясь. Тот ответил чуть запоздало. Обнял за шею. Снова прошёлся пальцами по затылку. Подался бёдрами наверх, прижимаясь вплотную. Уже возбуждённый. Готовый. Идеальный.

— Тебе хорошо со мной? – дурацкий вопрос. Как про корочки. Наверное, можно свести всё в шутку. Но Рэй ответил сразу, не давая ему возможностей просчитать ходы отступления:  
— Да, – облизал губы и чуть тише повторил: – Да.

Ему больше не хотелось спрашивать. На сегодня достаточно правды. Хотелось действия. Новой дозы эндорфинов. Хрустящих корочек. Поцелуев, тягучих, как плавящийся сыр. Хотелось забить на все правила этикета. Утянуть ещё один кусок. Прямо руками. Откусить сразу половину. Измазаться. Облизать пальцы. Не оставлять ничего на завтра. Завтра будет что-то новое. У них ещё куча историй в запасе.


End file.
